Craig Wasson
| birth_place = Eugene, Oregon, United States | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1975–present }} Craig Wasson (born March 15, 1954) is an American actor. He made his film debut in Rollercoaster (1977). He is best known for his roles as Jake Scully in the Brian DePalma's Body Double (1984), and Neil Gordon in Chuck Russell's A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987). For his role as Danilo Prozor in Arthur Penn's Four Friends (1981), he was nominated for a Golden Globe Award. Early life Wasson was born in Eugene, Oregon. Career Wasson's first feature film was the 1977 suspense thriller Rollercoaster. In 1978, he appeared in two films about the Vietnam war: first as a private in The Boys in Company C and then as a corporal in Go Tell the Spartans. He also wrote and sang the haunting folk song "Here I Am (In Vietnam)", which served as the theme song for The Boys in Company C. Craig starred in the short-lived 1980 TV series Skag. In 1981, he played David Wanderely, a junior English professor in the film Ghost Story, in which his character has a torrid sexual relationship with a mysterious woman he later realizes is a ghost seeking vengeance. In 1982, he was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for New Star of the Year - Actor for his performance in Four Friends. He later starred as Jake Scully in the 1984 Brian De Palma suspense movie Body Double. His other big role was as Dr. Neil Gordon in the hit 1987 horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. He starred alongside Heather Langenkamp, Robert Englund, Patricia Arquette, and Laurence Fishburne. In 1989, Wasson starred as James Madison in A More Perfect Union: America Becomes a Nation. His most recent movie role was in the 2006 film Akeelah and the Bee. Wasson was featured as Doug Ebert in the soap opera One Life to Live in 1991. He has made guest appearances in a number of series, including The Bob Newhart Show, Phyllis, Skag, For Jenny with Love, Murder, She Wrote, M*A*S*H (TV series), Hart to Hart, Walker, Texas Ranger, Profiler, The Practice, Seven Days, The Secrets of Isis, and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Wasson is also a prolific reader for audio books, having narrated Stephen King's 2011 novel 11/22/63, and other books by Stephen King, as well as books by James Ellroy and John Grisham. Filmography *''Rollercoaster'' (1977) - Hippie Boy *''The Boys in Company C'' (1977) - Dave Bisbee *''Go Tell the Spartans'' (1978) - Cpl. Stephen Courcey *''The Outsider'' (1979) - Michael Flaherty *''Carny'' (1980) - Mickey *''Schizoid'' (1980) - Doug *''Nights at O'Rear's'' (1980) - Max Corley *''Four Friends'' (1981) - Danilo Prozor *''Ghost Story'' (1981) - Don / David *''Second Thoughts'' (1983) - Will *''Body Double'' (1984) - Jake Scully *''Zoo Ship'' (1985) - (voice) *''The Men's Club'' (1986) - Paul *''Tales from the Darkside'' (1986, "The Geezenstacks") - Sam Hummel *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' (1987) - Dr. Neil Gordon *''Bum Rap'' (1988) - Paul Colson *''Bush Shrink'' (1988) - Dr. Martin Cypher *'A More Perfect Union (1989) - James Madison *''Midnight Fear'' (1991) - Paul *''Malcolm X'' (1992) - TV Host *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1994) - Hank Walden, Leslie's Father *''Trapped in Space'' (1995) - Palmer *''I Shot a Man in Vegas'' (1995) - Radio Caller (voice) *''The Tomorrow Man'' (1996) - Dr. Galloway *''Back to Even'' (1998) - Sasso *''Tian shang ren jian'' (1998) - Adam Peers *''Velocity Trap'' (1999) - John Dawson, RMC Corp. *''The Pornographer'' (1999) - Spano *''The Last Best Sunday'' (1999) - Deputy Sheriff Bennett *''The Storytellers'' (1999) - Larry Moore *''Under Pressure'' (2000) - Elgin Bates *''Danny and Max'' (2000) - Ralph *''New Alcatraz'' (2001) - Warden Fred Riley *''Ghost Rock'' (2003) - Cherokee Bill *''Puerto Vallarta Squeeze'' (2004) - Danny Pastor *''Tracks'' (2005) *''Akeelah and the Bee'' (2006) - Ted Saunders *''Sasquatch Mountain'' (2006) - Travis Cralle References External links * * Category:1954 births Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Eugene, Oregon Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors